


Harry Swan

by gypsysue



Series: Evil Author Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Petunia found Harry on her doorstep and did the only thing she could to protect him, from not only herself but her husband, she sent him to her half-brother in Forks.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Evil Author Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Twilight Fanfic Must Reads





	Harry Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Author Day.

Title: Harry Swan  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Twilight  
Pairing:   
Rating: M  
Warnings: Violence, Harry raised by Charlie, timeline fudges.  
Summary: Petunia found Harry on her doorstep and did the only thing she could to protect him, from not only herself but her husband, she sent him to her half-brother in Forks. 

Prologue

Petunia Dursley, Nee Evans, was more self-aware than people gave her credit for. She knew the moment she saw the innocent baby on her doorstep that she would not be able to treat it with any kind of love. She held so much resentment towards the Wizarding World, blaming them for taking her sister away. She knew deep down that it had been her jealousy that had caused the rift, but she still blamed them, the freaks, as she had taken to calling them.

She picked up her nephew, looking down at his face, and sighed; she would have to do the one thing she had never wanted to do. She would have to make the trip into the Wizarding World and go to that bank Lily had told her about, then it would be her half-brother's problem.

"If you find yourself in any trouble and need help, go to Gringotts Tuney. I know how you feel about me and about the world I chose, but Grimlock can help you contact me." Lily had even given her an emergency key thing that would take her there to a special room just in case.

"Vernon," she called as she brought the boy back into the house and scrunched up the letter, but kept it for the goblins, "I need to go out, I have to take Harry somewhere safe."

"What?"

"Lily is dead, her son was dropped off here, I am going to take him to the people," she said that word with a shudder, "that my sister suggested I see if I were in any trouble. I won't take long, and I will be back as soon as I can. Take care of our Dudders until I get back."

She kissed his cheek, held on tight to Harry and with the hand that held the letter, grabbed hold of the necklace she never took off and whispered, "safety," and disappeared.

Harry Potter never set foot in Privet Drive again. 

Chapter 1

Charlie Swan was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Bella to get home from the Cullen’s house, his knee bouncing in excitement. 

“Would Master’s dad be liking anything?” Jinxy asked after popping in.

“No thanks, Jinx, I’m too excited to eat or drink,” Charlie said grinning at the little elf Harry had left with them to help around the house. 

“Jinxy is excited too, Master is coming home tomorrow,” she replied, bouncing on her toes slightly, “Jinxy has Master Harry and Mistress Hermione’s rooms all ready.”

The elves had renovated the house over the years, which, with two children, was very much needed. Though Bella only stayed during the summers, which she stopped doing after her fourteenth birthday. Charlie went to her instead, and Harry would spend that part of the summer with his friends in the Wizarding World, before coming home.

“Dad, I’m home,” Bella called out as she closed the front door behind her.

“In the kitchen Bella.”

“What has you so excited?” Bella asked as she studied the look on her father’s face.

“Your brother is coming home to stay,” Charlie said, glowing with excitement. It had been so long since he had had the two of them under the same roof. 

“Really?” Bella asked, just as excited. She couldn’t wait to see him. It had been years since they had been in the same room together. They had to get by on just letters and mirror calls. At least she got to see his face from time to time. 

“He is going to join you for your final year in high school,” Charlie said, “it seems Hermione helped him keep up with his muggle studies.

“Did he finish his other studies?” Bella asked, well aware that if Edward were around, he would hear, so she refrained from talking about magic. 

The elves knew about what he was before she did, and she found out later, after a long talk with Jinxy, that the elves had ways to hide themselves from all things, even vampires. She knew about the Statute of Secrecy, and she also knew that Edward and the Cullen’s knew nothing about the magical world. She often wondered how they would react if they ever found out. 

She wondered if Harry would know what the Cullens were the moment he saw them. 

“Yes, he finished up at his boarding school, after his ‘travelling’,” Charlie said using air quotes, “he was just going to do his equivalency test, but Hermione talked him out of it. They had some trouble over there with the Weasley’s, so both him and Hermione are coming.”

“More house expansions?” Bella asked as she looked around. 

“Already done,” Charlie said with a smile. “Harry was talking about staying with his godfather, since he was coming, with Hermione, but I insisted they stay here, I hope that’s alright with you?”

“Of course it is, I love Hermione, and I can’t wait for Harry to come home,” Bella answered with a smile of her own. 

“Harry also talked about having a little chat with Edward,” Charlie said with a smirk. 

“Dad!” 

“What? You know what it took to keep him from coming home when he found out what happened to you back in May. He was just as furious as I was,” Charlie said, trying to remain calm.

“I know, he was angry with me too, especially since he couldn’t heal me,” Bella said with a sigh. She didn’t know who was worse, Harry or Charlie when it came to her. 

“Well, it’s just because he loves you so much. It was hard for him when you were young and he only got to see you one month a year. It broke his heart when you decided to stop coming,” Charlie said.

“He was away at school dad, he was never here anymore, since he turned eleven,” Bella sighed. “I came for three more years, and he only made it back for two of those summers, when I was here, right near the end of my visit.”

“You know why, you know what they put him through over there, Bells,” Charlie said, frowning before adding, “and you know he came back whenever he could.”

“Yes, I know dad, but still I wouldn’t have been able to see him anyway. It wasn’t until later I found out that he didn’t like to come with you because of mum.”

“Yes, she always treated him differently,” Charlie said, “it was one of the reasons she left.”

“Does she know?” Bella asked, she and her mother never discussed Harry. Bella had tried a few times, but she had just changed the subject.

“No,” Charlie said, “she thought she was too young to be burdened with two babies, which caused a lot of fighting. Renee hated Forks anyway, so it was just another blow. You left not long after Harry arrived.”

“When is Harry coming?” Bella asked, changing the subject. 

“Tomorrow, just in time for school to go back,” Charlie said.

“But school starts tomorrow,” Bella said.

“I guess they will be here bright and early then,” Charlie said, smiling brightly.

“Is he even registered?” Bella asked, concerned.

“Yes, they have it all sorted out, Ripcord organised everything,” Charlie said, “now, how about some hot chocolate before bed?”

****

“Harry, it’s still dark,” Hermione said as Harry put the key in the door to open it.

“It’s pretty much always dark at this time of the morning, Hermione, like home,” Harry said with a smile as he opened the door and ushered her in. 

“Wow,” Hermione said as she looked around, “it’s changed since the last time I was here.”

“Yeah Jinxy and the others made some more adjustments before Bella came home,” Harry said as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Master is finally home,” Jinxy said as she moved to Harry and hugged his leg.

“I missed you Jinxy,” Harry said, smiling.

“Would Master and Miss Hermy like a cup of tea?” Jinxy asked.

“Yes please, Jinxy,” Hermione said as she sat down at the table. 

“I wouldn’t mind some breakfast, Jinxy,” Harry said. “Dobby and Winky are putting away our clothes.”

“Will Master Sirius and Remus be joining us?” Jinxy asked.

“They are moving into the old Black Manor on the border of the Reservation,” Harry said, “Minxy is getting them organised. Dobby and Winky will go back and forth to whoever needs the most help.”

“Harry?” Charlie asked, walking into the kitchen, probably awoken by the smell of food.

“Hey Dad, I’m finally home,” Harry said, standing up to hug him.

“It’s so good to have you home, son,” Charlie said as he breathed in Harry’s scent. 

“It’s good to be home, I’ve missed you all so much,” Harry said. 

“Hello again Hermione,” Charlie said once he released his son.

“Hello, Mr Swan, it’s good to see you again,” Hermione said, smiling.

“Enough of the Mr Swan stuff, it’s Charlie, Hermione,” Charlie gruffed.

“Sorry,” Hermione replied, adding, “Charlie.”

“You both organised for school?” he asked as he took a seat, Jinxy placing a coffee and food in front of him. “Thanks, Jinx.”

“Yes, we are all enrolled, we just have to stop at the office this morning and pick up our schedules,” Harry said.

“You got here a lot earlier than I thought you would, it’s only 6 am,” Charlie said, “even I’m not usually up until 6.30.”

“Master Harry and Miss Mione, need to be taking this,” Dobby said as he popped in, handing the two a potion each.

“Ah the marvel of potions,” Charlie said and chuckled slightly at the looks on their faces as they downed the potions to help them acclimate to the time change. 

“They really are awful,” Hermione said with a frown, “I am going to have to research a way to fix that when I have time,” she added.

“I have no doubt you will find a way, Hermione,” Harry said with a smile. 

“Where are the troublesome duo?” Charlie asked as he finished his breakfast and drank the last of his coffee.

“Sirius has some stuff to wrap up, but they will be here by the weekend,” Harry answered, “he is opening up the Black Manor near the Res.”

“I can’t wait to meet little Teddy finally,” Charlie said with a smile, “I wonder how the wolves will take to them?” he questioned.

“Probably be very protective,” Harry said, before adding, “does Billy know you know yet?”

“No, and it is quite amusing watching him come up with excuses for some of the goings-on down at the Res. Especially when I asked him about a giant Black wolf that was spotted nearby.”

“Now that’s just mean, dad,” Harry said laughing. 

Charlie had called Harry as soon as the reports had come in, asking if he could send someone to check it out. Harry had sent Remus and Sirius, and it was also the second time he had sent the pair somewhere that had ended up saving their lives. 

Remus had let Harry and Charlie know that it wasn’t a werewolf; it was a shifter; they just happened to turn into wolves. And Sirius dug into the Black family history and discovered a distant family connection. He was planning to introduce himself to Billy when he moved down.

“I have to get ready for work,” Charlie said, as he got up from the table.

“We should get ready for school,” Harry said, “Jinxy, can you show Hermione to her room?”

“You made me a room?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, where did you think you were going to sleep,” Harry asked, confused.

“Well, I figured we would transfigure a bed in your room till Sirius and Remus came and then I would stay with them. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense, Hermione, you are more than welcome,” Charlie said, “now I need to go shower.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Hermione called after him as he left the room.

“Anytime,” he called back.

By the time they made it back down the stairs, Bella was waiting for them with Charlie.

“Harry,” Bella said, throwing her arms around her brother, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too Bells,” Harry replied, hugging her back.

“Hermione, it’s good to see you,” Bella said after releasing her brother.

“You too,” Hermione replied.

“Okay kids, I have to get to work, I will see you all for dinner,” Charlie said, hugging Harry one last time, “it really is good to have you back son,” he said before grabbing his gun belt off of Jinxy as she handed it to him, and putting it on. 

“Bye dad,” Harry and Bella called together smiling, causing Charlie to laugh. He hadn’t heard that chorus of voices in a long time, and he missed it terribly.

“So, ready for your first day?” Bella asked as she sat back down to finish her breakfast. 

“Is Jessica Stanley still asking about me?” 

“She sure is, she can’t wait to see you again,” Bella said, laughing at the look on his face. She had gone to primary school in Phoenix, but Harry had gone to school with these kids until he turned 11. 

“Bollocks,” Harry muttered. 

“I remember her,” Hermione said, “from the time I came for a few weeks during the summer when we were fifteen. She was the girl that kept throwing herself at you, right?”

“That’s the one,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose. 

“She was dating Mike, but I think they broke up,” Bella said.

“Mike, really?” Harry asked, “I would have thought he would have been chasing after you,” Harry said. 

“Why do you say that?” Bella asked, somewhat shifty.

“I know his taste,” Harry answered, then smirked, “and he does, doesn’t he?”

“He may have been chasing after me until I started dating Edward,” Bella said.

“Yes, Edward Cullen,” Harry frowned.

“Harry.”

“What, I’m not going to do anything bad to him,” Harry said, “maybe just turn him into a toad.”

“Harry Potter, behave,” Hermione chastised. “Don’t worry, Bella, I will keep an eye on him.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” Bella said relieved. If there was anyone that could keep Harry in check, it was Hermione. 

“We should get going,” Harry said, ignoring the two girls, “I hear you are driving Jacob’s dad's old truck, do you want to ride with us instead?”

“Sure,” Bella said, smiling. She had told Edward not to pick her up today since her brother was coming back.

They flung their bags over their shoulders, and Harry led the way to the entrance of the garage. Harry had talked to Charlie about getting a garage one night at dinner, and the next morning there was a garage with an indoor entrance. The joy of nosey elves.

Charlie, as usual, had grumbled about it, until he realised he didn’t have to trek up the icy driveway anymore. He was pretty sure Bella was grateful for it too since she was known to fall over thin air. 

Bella was horrified to learn that her brother drove just as fast as Edward did, “he is worse on a broom,” Hermione said when she saw Bella’s face. 

“Get to class Bells,” Harry said as they pulled into the parking lot, “Hermione and I need to get our schedules, so we will either see you in class or at lunch.”

“Alright, good luck,” Bella said as she got out of the car, looking around for Edward. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Harry said, causing Hermione to hit his shoulder.

“This is ever so exciting Harry, don’t you think?”

“Well, no, I’ve been to a muggle school before and so have you,” Harry said.

“I know Harry, but it’s my first time in an American school,” Hermione said nervously.

“You will do great, you know American History better than I do, thanks to all the help you gave me studying. And everything else is pretty much the same,” Harry said.

“Except measurements, remember the trouble you had converting.”

“Right, I kind of blocked that out,” Harry said with a frown. It had been a pain in the ass, but he could now use both the metric and imperial systems thanks to Hermione.

They picked up their schedules and Hermione checked them over, “we have all the same classes,” she said, “but we don’t have many with Bella,” she added.

“Oh that’s a shame, I was hoping we would get the same schedule.”

They made it through their first three classes without an issue, but by the time they got to their fourth, Harry Potter luck kicked in. Or so Hermione said.

We have a problem. Harry wrote and passed his book to Hermione, next to him.

What?

Vampire.

Where? Hermione wrote and started to look around until Harry nudged her.

Back corner.

You really need to teach me how you do that. Hermione wrote and pouted at him.

I’m just gifted. Harry bragged, smirking at her. 

“Git,” Hermione said a little too loudly, causing people to look at her. She blushed, and Harry laughed.

We will talk more later. Harry wrote. Hermione nodded, and Harry wiped his hand over the page, clearing it of any writing. 

“I wish I could do that,” Hermione whispered. Harry just smirked at her again, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

By the time the bell went, Harry was more than ready for class to be over. “I’m starving,” he said to Hermione as he packed up his stuff. 

“You are always hungry,” Hermione said, “but I have no idea where you put all the food you consume.” Before Harry could open his mouth, Hermione tutted, “don’t even say it, Harry,” she added frowning.

“Fine, ruin my fun,” Harry said, pouting at her. 

The pair were laughing as they made their way into the cafeteria, and placed food on their trays before Hermione felt Harry stiffen. Bella had walked in, and she was with a vampire.

“That must be Edward,” Hermione said, smiling.

“And Edward is a vampire,” Harry whispered harshly back.

Edward and Harry locked eyes and Harry made a move toward him, but Hermione held him back, “wait, let’s just get our food and go talk to them privately, Harry. Don’t make a scene.”

“Don’t make a scene, my sister is dating a vampire and now what happened in May makes way more sense,” Harry whispered, his voice still harsh in his agitation. 

Edward joined Alice at a private table while Bella moved to Harry, grabbing a tray on her way.

“Bella,” Harry said when she joined him, “do you know what he is?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” she whispered, “but how do you know?” Bella asked.

“It’s a long story, that we can discuss later, what I want to know is what do you think you are doing?”

“Harry, calm down please,” Bella pleaded.

“How do you expect me to calm down?” Harry asked, “he was the reason you were hurt, wasn’t he?” 

“How about we not discuss this in the lunch line,” Hermione said as she pulled Harry forward to pay for his lunch. 

“Fine,” Harry said, before paying and turning to Bella, “introduce me,” he demanded.

Bella led them over to the table Alice and Edward were. Harry gave Mike a look when he waved him over, causing the boy to smirk. It was the universal look of a brother being protective.

“Edward, Alice, this is my brother Harry and his friend Hermione,” Bella said nervously.

Harry sat down with Hermione while Bella took a seat next to Edward, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder, causing Harry to frown.

“What do you think you are doing, vampire,” Harry hissed, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow at her friend. He had never been prejudiced against others. He even had a vampire friend of sorts in Sanguini, so she was confused. 

“Edward,” Bella chastised when he growled at her brother. She may be mortified by how Harry was acting, but she knew he was acting out of love. “Harry,” she continued, “Edward and his family are not like other vampires,” she whispered.

“You don’t have to whisper Bella. No one can make out what we are saying,” Hermione said, still frowning at Harry. “And Harry, calm down, it’s not like these are the first vampires you have met, don’t be an arse.”

“It is the first that is dating my sister and has caused her to be hospitalised due to his stupidity,” Harry growled. 

“How do you know it was his fault,” Hermione said, “you have told me plenty of times how clumsy Bella is, you said it was tragically funny at times. No offence Bella,” Hermione added, realising what she had said.

“Harry James Swan,” Bella yelled, annoyed and embarrassed. 

“Fine then, tell me what happened and stop trying to get into my head,” Harry growled. 

He smirked at the look on Edwards’s face, but after a nudge from Hermione, even though she nodded in agreement, he calmed down and listened to the whole story.

Hermione and Harry shared a look when Bella finished telling them about James and Victoria. 

“James and Victoria were mates?” Hermione asked, frowning at the two vampires across from her.

“Yes,” Alice said, speaking for the first time. 

“So where is Victoria?” Harry asked, turning to share a concerned look with Hermione. “She has to be coming after one of you two,” he added, waving a hand between Edward and Bella.

“My guess would be Bella, since she would be the easier target and mate for a mate, right,” Hermione added. 

“How do you two know so much about vampires?” Edward asked frowning.

“I’m more concerned with how the hell you plan to protect my sister because of your stupidity,” Harry replied, scowling at Edward. His dad had told him he didn’t like Edward, and now he could see why.

“Harry,” Bella and Hermione said at the same time. 

“Fine,” Harry said, pouting at Hermione’s tone. He was in for a lecture; he just knew it. “How many times, so far, has she tried to get to Bella?”

Edward frowned and looked at Alice, and Harry could tell they were having a silent conversation. He had seen it enough times between the twins to know what was going on. 

“Twice so far,” Alice answered, causing Edward to growl.

“Keeping things from Bella and us is not going to go well for you, Edward, so stop it. Knowledge, as they say, is power after all,” Harry said frowning at the vampire. 

“It’s a good way to get people killed,” Hermione added with a frown of her own. They knew all too well about people keeping secrets and the effects it had. 

“We are having a party for Bella this weekend, why don’t the two of you join us and we can talk about it then?” Alice asked, smiling at them both.

“And what exactly can you do?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at her. He could feel something from her, it was the sort of feeling he got from Trelawny, and he shook his head. “Seer,” Harry added, his voice coated in annoyance. 

“Oh bugger,” Hermione whispered, looping her arm through Harry’s and squeezing slightly. 

“What?” Edward asked.

“My brother hasn’t had a lot of luck with Seer’s,” Bella said.

“Well, he has one he likes,” Hermione answered with a small smile thinking of their blonde friend.

“We should call her,” Harry said. 

“Yes we should,” Hermione answered, “we could use her insights. Have you told Charlie?” 

“Told Charlie what?” Bella asked, confused.

“That you are dating a vampire,” Harry answered for Hermione.

“Of course not,” Bella said, sounding horrified. 

“Why?” Hermione asked, “it’s not like he doesn’t know they exist.”

“What, how?” Edward asked, slightly horrified.

“We will explain later, but for now, it’s time for class,” Harry said and stood up with Hermione.

Chapter 2

“Are you going to tell Charlie?” Hermione asked as she got out of the car and followed Harry into the house. The drive home from school had been pretty quiet, while Harry sulked about Edward driving Bella home.

“Yes,” Harry said as he put his bag down on the chair in the kitchen, only for it to disappear, along with Hermione’s, when she placed it down.

“How do you think he will react?” Hermione asked.

“About the fact that the Cullens are vampires, I don’t think he will care. That one is dating his daughter; he may be a little upset,” Harry said with a frown. 

They heard Edward and Bella come through the door, “you will have to ask Harry, Edward,” they heard Bella say. “Oh hey,” she added as she entered the kitchen.

“What are you?” Edward asked as soon as he saw them.

“Not rude like you,” Harry said, screwing up his nose in distaste at the bluntness of the vampire. 

“You’re not used to not knowing things are you?” Hermione asked, “since you seem to just pluck the knowledge right out of people’s minds. Completely rude, by the way,” she added.

“I can’t help it,” Edward answered, frowning at the two of them.

“How old are you?” Hermione asked.

“Seventeen,” Edward answered, automatically causing both Harry and Hermione to roll their eyes. “Hundred and nine.”

“And in all that time, you never figured out how to stop reading people’s minds? Never explored idea’s or looked for a solution?” Hermione asked.

Edward’s silence was enough to tell the two what they already knew. Hermione wondered if all muggle vampires were like that. 

“I can’t read you two, or Bella. I can barely read Charlie,” Edward said, rather petulant for his age.

“I will be making sure you stay the hell out of Charlie’s mind from now on,” Harry said and scowled at the vampire.

“At least now we know why the shifters started to turn,” Hermione said. It had been bothering her for a while now after she had read the histories. 

“Right, vampires nearby,” Harry said, turning to Hermione and frowning, “that means more will be turning soon, we need to let Sirius know so he can warn Billy.”

“What do you mean?” Bella asked, confused.

“The legend of the Quileute, didn’t you have Jake tell you the stories? Which I guess now I know why you wanted to find out about the legends.”

“Yeah the Cold Ones,” Bella said, still frowning.

“And the wolves,” Hermione said. “The Quileute Legends are all true.”

“Jake is a werewolf?” Bella asked, shocked.

“No, the pack are shifters, they just happened to have the shape of wolves. Werewolves only turn on the full moon,” Hermione said, in full lecture mode. “What triggers the shift is vampires. The wolves only emerge when vampires are near, to protect their tribe.”

“I will have to tell dad about all this,” Harry said, looking at Bella and cutting her off when she started to protest. “He needs to know what to look out for, and with the Victoria thing, he needs to be prepared.”

“We should look into wards to keep Charlie safe too,” Hermione said with a worried frown. 

“But what about the Volturi?” Edward asked. “It is forbidden for humans to know about us.”

“The Volturi?” Harry asked. He knew the name he just couldn’t quite place it.

“They are the so-called leaders of the muggle vampires. They are collectors of vampires with abilities,” Hermione said. “I remember reading about them after hearing Sanguini talk about them. Aro is quite vicious, he had his brother's wife murdered, because she talked Marcus into leaving.

“He has some powerful vampires in his clan, with gifts most couldn’t stand against. Though really, we would just set the whole lot of them on fire and watch them burn,” Hermione added, smirking at Harry.

“Do they know about us?” Harry asked Hermione.

“Yes. Aro found one of our kind on his travels and tried to capture him. It didn’t end well for Aro at all. He lost most of his guard and barely escaped with his life. He steers clear of our kind now, though it is said he has tried over the years to amass even more powerful vampires so he could try again, but he has never succeeded.

“The last thing written was about twins he turned that had lethal gifts, but even those failed,” Hermione said with a small smile. 

She didn’t add that they would only have to get close enough to grab them since she knew Aro could read every thought you ever had with a touch. Witches and wizards were not very trusting of creatures, or muggles, so that wasn't likely to happen.

Nor did she mention it was probably a magical that had excellent Occlumency shields to block Jane’s gifts and a shield would block her twins. 

“Yes well,” Harry said as he turned his hand over and a fireball appeared in it. Harry looked Edward in the eye as he casually tossed it up into the air and caught it again.

“As for what we are,” Hermione said, amused by Harry’s antics and the look on the vampire's face. “I’m a witch, and Harry is a wizard, we come from the magical world, which is kept hidden from muggles, people without magic.”

“We heard talk, there are legends, but we never believed. Many have looked, but none have ever…”

“That will be Charlie,” Harry said as he heard the cruiser pull into the garage. “Are you going to stay for this discussion?”

“I think it would be best if left. I need to inform Carlisle of what I have learnt.”

“Then you best leave now,” Harry said, frowning at the vampire.

Bella had just closed the front door when Charlie entered the kitchen, smiling at his son. “How was your first day at muggle school?” Charlie asked.

“It could have been worse, but it could have been better,” Harry said, frowning slightly. “You need to sit down, Dad,” Harry said. 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked after he handed his gun belt off to Jinxy to put away and moved to sit down.

“It’s about Edward and the Cullens,” Harry said as Bella entered the kitchen and sat down. 

Charlie looked at Bella’s face and frowned at the look she had on it. “What about them?” This couldn’t be good, Charlie thought.

“They are vampires,” Harry blurted out, causing Charlie to rock back in his chair, stunned.

“But Carlisle is a doctor,” Charlie said, slightly confused. He had read all about vampires in Harry’s books, he had read about a lot of supernatural creatures, since the whole werewolf, shifter incident.

“They only drink animal blood, apparently,” Harry said, but Charlie could hear the doubt in his voice. “But it is also the reason the wolves are back. Vampires being near seems to trigger the gene, so it won’t be long before we have a bunch of shifters and vampires around.”

“Well crap,” Charlie said as he sat back and rubbed his forehead. “Wait, if the Cullens are vampires… Isabella Marie Swan, explain what really happened last year, right now young lady.”

Bella, with the help of Harry and Hermione, filled in Charlie about James and Victoria. He was even less impressed than before and angry with Bella for the lies. 

“Here,” Harry said, handing Charlie the medallion he had Jinxy retrieve for him. “Wear this, it will keep Edward out of your head.”

Charlie slipping it on with a grateful smile at his son, “how do we keep Bella safe, not only from this Victoria but from Edward himself?”

“While I’m not happy about the relationship and truly believe that Bella shouldn’t be hanging around with vampires, especially with her added inability to walk and not fall over thin air, I actually don’t think he would hurt her, on purpose. It’s the accidents I’m worried about,” Harry said.

“Plus he did save her from being squished by Tyler's truck,” Hermione added. 

“I think maybe we should all sit down with the Cullens and have a conversation about how this is going to go moving forward. I think we also need to head down to the Res to speak to Billy and Sam and warn them what's to come.”

“That is probably a good idea,” Charlie said. “I have plans with Billy and Harry Clearwater on Sunday so we can go then.”

“We will have to arrange a time to sit down with the Cullens. Bella, can you do that tomorrow at school?” Harry asked.

“Of course, do you want to do it here or there?” Bella asked.

“They will probably be more comfortable there, so here,” Harry said, smirking at his sister, who just rolled her eyes at him.

“I can call him now and see when they will be available,” Bella said, but that was all she got out before the phone rang. 

Harry answered and wasn't as surprised as he should have been to hear Edwards' voice on the other end. After a quick conversation, he hung up and turned to the group sitting at the table.

“The Cullens are coming now,” Harry said. “Seems they can’t wait.”

“Should I get some blood pops?” Hermione asked, smiling at Harry.

“Couldn’t hurt,” Harry answered with a little chuckle. He wondered how muggle vampires would react to the candy. Magical ones loved them.

Jinxy had the blood pops on the table, just as the doorbell rang. 

“Right, vampire speed,” Harry said, getting up to open the door. 

“You must be the Cullens,” Harry said, greeting the family at the door. “There are quite a lot of you, aren’t there,” he added with a slight frown. “Please, come on in.”

Harry led them to the kitchen and frowned as he looked at the space and then the group behind him. He waved his hand, causing the room and the table to expand and added more chairs. “Better,” he said as he took a seat next to his father.

“Please, sit,” he said to the Cullens.

“Carlisle,” Charlie said as he stood and held out his hand for the vampire.

“Charlie,” Carlisle said, shaking his hand.

“Cold,” Charlie said when he turned to Harry.

“Hence, cold ones,” Harry said, laughing slightly.

“But what about…”

“Oh,” Harry said, knowing where his dad was going, “yes, these vampires are different from the magical kind. No stakes through the heart for them, but it also means cold skin. I wonder…” Harry paused and turned to the group. “Does your blood heat up after you drink?”

“No,” Carlisle answered, smiling at the boy.

“I guess that’s another difference. Magical vampires are warmed when they feed, plus their skin is just like ours, only with super healing. They also can’t walk in the sun, like these ones.” Harry was rather proud of himself that he didn’t laugh at what happened to muggle vampires in the sun. 

Sparkling vampires, indeed.

“They have to be ripped apart and the pieces burnt for them to be destroyed,” Hermione said, distractedly, as she opened her notebook and picked up her pen. He wondered when she had grabbed those. 

“Did you know that if you don’t burn the pieces they can put themselves back together, it’s all rather fascinating,” Hermione added, looking up at the vampires around the table with a smile.

“You clearly know a lot about us,” Carlisle said, smiling at Hermione. 

“We have been studying your kind for a while,” Hermione answered the unasked question. “The Volturi, Aro specifically, had made it a bit of a mission to try and collect our kind. He has failed at every opportunity, but as they say, knowledge is power.”

“And the ability to set things on fire quickly helps too,” Harry added, bouncing a ball of fire in his hand. “If Aro or any of your kind, did manage to get their hands on one of ours, your whole species would be hunted down and destroyed.”

“So if they found out Bella knew about us?” A blonde woman asked, causing Harry to frown.

“We should probably get names,” Harry said. “I’m Harry, this is Hermione, and you know my dad Charlie and my sister Bella.”

“I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme, and our children, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.”

“Ah, Rosalie, to answer your question, nothing. Bella is part of my world, so is exempt from your rules, as is Charlie, or anyone else that is a part of the Supernatural World or the Wizarding World.”

“I can’t read Charlie anymore,” Edward said, frowning.

“That’s the point,” Harry said. “I told you I would keep his mind safe from you.”

“You can do that?” Carlisle asked. 

“Yes, we can block most of your powers, including that mood thing that Jasper is trying to do,” Harry said, annoyed. “So it seems you have a mind reader, a seer and a mood manipulator, anything else?” Harry asked, perturbed. This was a pretty powerful coven for one so small.

“That’s all,” Carlise said. 

“Is that why I feel so calm when deep down I just want to shoot Edward?” Charlie asked. 

“I would imagine so, but don’t worry, I will get you something for that too.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard, just a couple of runes,” Hermione added as she drew a few runes in her book. She tapped them with her wand and light seeped out, spreading around the room, muting Jasper's powers.

“That’s better,” Charlie said, scowling at Edward. He turned to Harry, “I guess shooting him wouldn’t work right?” 

“No, it would just bounce off, but if you really want to cause him pain,” Harry said, lighting another fireball in his hands, “I can help you out pops,” Harry added, causing Charlie to laugh and Bella to gasp.

“Before you do that,” a voice interrupted them, and Harry gasped when he turned, as Luna entered the room. 

All the vampires in the room jumped to attention too, as they had failed to hear her approach or even smell her.

“Luna!” Harry exclaimed as he jumped up and pulled her into a hug, followed by Hermione doing the same.

“We missed you,” Hermione said, smiling at the girl as she let go.

“Well, miss me no more,” Luna said, smiling brightly at them. “We have lots to do,” she added, smiling mischievously at everyone in the room. Then she turned to Alice, “you need more training,” she said as she moved to her side, ignoring Jasper's growl.

“Bad vampire,” Luna responded to the growl and tapped Jasper on the nose, causing him to rear back, looking stunned. “Now,” she said, turning to Alice, “your visions are wishy-washy, but we can fix that. It’s hard to know what’s coming if you can’t see everyone.”

She grabbed Alice’s hand, and pushed a bit of her magic into the vampire, causing her to gasp. Her eyes turned white for a moment, and she turned to smile up at Luna. 

“I can’t hear her,” Edward said, frowning. 

“Of course not silly,” Luna said, smiling at Edward, “visions are to be shared by the seer, not by a sneaky mind stealer. You need to fix that Harry,” she said, turning to Harry. 

“It’s an advantage for the coven,” Harry said, “he just needs to learn control. How to turn it off and on, so to speak.”

“Well, until then,” Luna said and then went around touching every Cullen causing them to glow slightly as she cut off Edward’s access to their minds. “There, now he can only hear your thoughts if you want him too.”

“How do we make him hear them?” Carlisle asked, fascinated.

“Just think at him,” Luna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The ‘duh’ was left heard but unsaid. 

“I really like her,” Alice said, smiling brightly at Luna.


End file.
